Road Trip with the Yamis
by blocked0writer
Summary: Yami, Bakura, and Marik have completely worn their hikaris out. Luckily, a friend is there to help. She is going on a road trip in America and she wants the yamis to tag along. Full summary inside. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1 Tired Hikaris

Summary: Yami, Bakura, and Marik have completely worn their hikaris out. Luckily, a friend is there to help. She is going on a road trip in America and she wants the yamis to tag along. What happens when Bakura sets off fireworks at Arlington National Cemetery in Washington DC on the Fourth of July? When Marik nearly gets his head decapitated by a trolley in San Francisco. How about Mardi Gras in New Orleans? If you want to find out, you'll just have to read because I'm sure as hell not going to tell you.

A/N: Hello, um...yeah. So, this isn't the first fanfic I've posted on here, but I hope you like this one. And read my other one as well, "The Palace's New Residents." It's equally as funny (at least in my opinion). So that's about it, on wit the story!

Chapter 1 Tired Hikaris

_At the Kame game shop..._

"Cruel Toaster of Evil, I banish you to the Shadow Realm! Begone!" The Pharaoh yelled, clad in his black shirt and leather pants...and belts...and bracelets and wristbands...and other stuff.

"Pharaoh, what are you doing?" Yuugi asked still wearing his blue pajamas with the stars on them.

"This Toaster of Evil must be punished!" The Pharaoh yelled pointing an accusing finger and the Demonic Assassin of Wheat Bread.

"*Sigh* What did it do this time?"

"Oh, it was HORRIBLE, Yuugi! It burned my toast! And it was mocking me!"

"Okay, one: it's your own fault the toast was burned, and two: 'mocking you?' What's that all about?"

"My fault? MY fault? How dare you, Yuugi! I am the Pharaoh, and I do not, I repeat, DO NOT make little mistakes such as burning toast!"

"Would you forget about the toast for a second? How on Earth is the toaster mocking you?"

"Ah! See? SEE? It's doing it again! It's mocking me!"

"Pharaoh...that is your reflection. The toaster is not mocking you."

"My reflection? Well, the toaster isn't doing a very good job of reflecting. My hair is not that big."

"Yes it is."

"And who's fault is that?"

"Ugh."

"Still, you burned my toast! Now for your penalty game!"

"Oh no..." *BANG!*

"Ha! Victory is mine!"

"Pharaoooohhhhh!"

"Oh dear."

"That's it! You have destroyed seventeen toasters in the past month! You are now officially banned from eating toast!"

"Huh? But Yuugi, what am I going to eat for breakfast?"

"Meet your new best friends. Cereal and Milk, Pharaoh. Pharaoh, Cereal and Milk. Get to know each other."

"Uh, Yuugi? What am I supposed to do?"

"You pour them into a bowl, get a spoon, and eat them."

"What? I can't eat my new best friends! That's like eating Anzu!" The Pharaoh whined latching onto Yuugi's leg. "Actually, that might not be such a bad thing." At that moment, Sugoroku Mouto entered the kitchen, clad in his overalls.

"Morning Grampa."

"Morning Yuugi. Er, Pharaoh..." The Pharaoh was currently whimpering and cutting off the circulation in Yuugi's leg. "Um, Yuugi? What happened to the toaster?"

"Guess."

"Oi, not again."

"Yes, again."

"No! Why the toaster? I have to have my morning toast or I can't go on!" Sugoroku whined gripping onto Yuugi's other leg.

"Argh!" Yuugi yelled in frustration.

_At Ryou's house..._

"No Bakura! Don't let that bird into the house! *Sigh* Too late..."

"I shall not lose to your species again, bird!" Bakura growled getting in the bird's face.

"Oh no...he's got the cooking oil. I'd better go get the fire extinguisher."

Ryou opened the utility closet and pulled the fire extinguisher off the wall. When he walked back into the kitchen, he immediately ducked when Bakura lit the bird on fire and its guts flew everywhere. The remaining carcass was burning in the sink, and Ryou quickly sprayed it and then set the fire extinguisher down on the floor. He glared down at Bakura, who was rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Bakura, you are not allowed in the kitchen for the rest of the day. Go into the livingroom, sit on the couch, watch TV, and don't move from that spot." Bakura slowly got up and wobbled into the livingroom. He slumped down on the couch and wheezed from laughing so hard. Ryou shook his head and sighed. He was brought back to reality when he heard the doorbell ring. "Please don't be Marik." He opened the door and instead of seeing the tanned blonde psychopath, he saw a pale brunette with blue eyes. Her shoulder-blade-length hair was messily put up in a loose bun and she had sunglasses propped on her head.

"Mornin' Ryou-kun."

"Ohayo Ari-san," Ryou breathed out.

"Let me guess. Bakura?"

"Mmm hmm."

"He lost another glaring contest to a bird?"

"Mmm hmm."

"He set it on fire and its guts splattered everywhere?"

"Mmm hmm."

"What kind?"

"Pigeon."

"Eww. That's the worst kind."

"Mmm hmm."

"You banned him from the kitchen?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Ryou, I'm hungry!"

"You can't go in the kitchen."

"What makes you think I won't just sneak in when you're not looking?"

"Because if you try that, I'll be forced to take Stanley away again."

"No! Not my lighter, Stanley! Don't take it out on him!" Bakura yelled jerking up on the couch.

"*Sigh* I'm bushed."

"Hey, Ryou! Why didn't ya' tell me Ari was here?"

"I thought you would have figured it out when I told her good morning and even said her name."

"He had vodka didn't he?"

"Mmm hmm." Bakura got up from the couch and strolled, well, wobbled over to Ari. He wrapped his arm around her neck and leaned on her.

"Hey Ari...what's up?" He breathed huskily in her ear.

"Bakura, you reek of booze. Did you know that?"

"Yeah. You like?"

"Sorry to spoil your fun, but no, I don't like."

"Aww, come on, babe. Don't be like that."

"Why don't you go watch TV?"

"I will, only if you come watch with me."

"Alright." *Ring ring*

"I got it." Ryou said lazily.

"Well?" Ari asked.

"It's Malik."

"I'll call him. Then it can be a three-way."

"A threesome?"

"Yes, Bakura...a threesome," Ari said sarcastically and rolling her eyes.

"Jackpot!" He yelled flopping down on the sofa and thrusting his fist in the air.

"Mind if I join you guys?"

"_Ari? That you?" _Malik asked.

"The one and only."

"_Cool."_

"What's going on, Malik?" Ryou asked.

"Hold on, someone else is calling," Ari said.

"_Hello? Ari-san?" _

"Yuugi-kun? What's up?"

"_The Pharaoh blew up another toaster."_

"Ah. How many are you up to now?"

"_Seventeen."_

"Damn. The Pharaoh has issues."

"So does Bakura."

"_And Marik."_

"_What happened to you two?"_

"Bakura set a pigeon on fire after losing a glaring contest."

"_Marik didn't take his pills this morning. Need I say more?"_

"_Yikes," _Yuugi said shuddering.

"You guys must be exhausted," Ari said.

"_Yes," _Yuugi breathed.

"Mmm hmm," Ryou nodded.

"_Uh huh," _Malik said.

"Hmm...I think I have an idea."

"What?" Ryou asked.

"I can't tell you guys now. The four of us have to meet somewhere. The Yamis can't know."

"_So, where are we gonna meet?" _Malik asked.

"_Ryou?" _Yuugi asked.

"My kitchen smells like shit and pigeon guts."

"_Did you just curse?" _Malik asked.

"You sound so surprised."

"Yuugi?" Ari asked.

"_Grampa's lecturing the Pharaoh about how he shouldn't blow up household appliances, and he looks like he's about to cry because Grampa took his deck away from him."_

"We wouldn't wanna see that bad soap opera."

"Should I even ask, Malik?" Ryou said.

"_Marik is giving himself a swirly, Isis is having a conniption fit, and Rishid is going to get her some Midol."_

"I guess we have no other choice. We'll meet over at my house," Ari said.

"_I dunno. What about the Yamis? We can't just leave them by themselves," _Yuugi replied.

"They're coming, too."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah."

"_Marik is a destructive idiot. He's even worse when he's with Bakura," _Malik said.

"I am well aware of that. There's nothing valuable at my house, so if anything is destroyed, I won't miss it."

"Okay," Ryou said hesitantly.

"My house in a half hour."

"_Okay. Bring the Yamis?" _Malik asked.

"Bring the Yamis."

"We'll see you in a half hour then," Ryou said hanging up.

"_Cool," _Malik said hanging up.

"See you later," Ari said also hanging up.

"_Er. Umm..." _Yuugi stammered. There was a long pause. _"Doesn't anyone say goodbye anymore?" _He asked before hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2 The Plan

Summary: Yami, Bakura, and Marik have completely worn their hikaris out. Luckily, a friend is there to help. She is going on a road trip in America and she wants the yamis to tag along. What happens when Bakura sets off fireworks at Arlington National Cemetery in Washington DC on the Fourth of July? When Marik nearly gets his head decapitated by a trolley in San Francisco. How about Mardi Gras in New Orleans? If you want to find out, you'll just have to read because I'm sure as hell not going to tell you.

A/N: Hi hi! I'm back! And...I'll just let you guys read because I can't think of anything else to say. Oh yeah, I don't own Ayashi no Ceres. Yu Watase does.

Chapter 2 The Plan

*Ding dong* "Hey. Come in." Ari said as she let a sighing Yuugi, a whimpering Pharaoh, a scowling Malik, and what looked to be Marik, but she wasn't quite sure. "Um...is that Marik?"

"This is Marik." Malik said.

"What the hell happened to him?" Marik's hair, which is usually spiked up, was now covering his face and was all pointed down. There was water dripping from it.

"Do you remember when I told you about Marik giving himself a swirly?"

"Yeah."

"Well, his hair got stuck and clogged the toilet. The plunger didn't work, so we had to use the Sennen Rod to get him loose."

"Yick. Well, I'll go get him a towel so he doesn't drip toilet water all over my carpet. And some air sanitizer for the smell."

"Um, Ari-san?" Ryou said from the couch.

"Huh? Oh. I'll get a bucket before Bakura over there upchucks. And I'll get some kleenex for our depress-ed and moody Pharaoh."

"Good plan." Yuugi said in agreement.

"You guys just chill out in the livingroom and I'll be back in a sec." A couple minutes later Ari returned with the supplies.

"So, what are we going to talk about?" Yuugi asked breaking the silence.

"Let's go in the kitchen."

"Wait. What about the Yamis?" Malik asked.

"Yeah. It would be a bad idea to let them wander around your house." Ryou said.

"Que sera sera. I already told you, I don't care if anything gets broken–I'm not saying I want you to break things. The only place that is off limits is my room. And the kitchen because the four of us will be in there. You three stay in here and watch TV or something. Savvy?" Yuugi, Ryou, Malik, and Ari walked into the kitchen and sat down at the dining table.

"You know they aren't going to listen." Ryou said.

"They'll still go up to your room." Malik added.

"I know. They'll be a bit shocked when they try to get in. Literally."

"Nani?" Yuugi asked. Just then, they heard a loud buzzing noise from upstairs, followed by a stream of Egyptian curse words from the pissed-off white-haired Tomb Robber.

"You electrified your doorknob?" Ryou asked.

"Yup."

"That's clever. Maybe I should try that." Malik said.

"Um...Marik's hurting himself." Yuugi said.

"He's being stupid again."

"It'll be worse for him because his hair is still wet." Ari said.

"Mmm hmm." Ryou said.

"Well, he'll pass out any second from getting shocked so much." *Thud* "See? There he goes."

"Okay, we're getting off topic." Malik said.

"Yeah." Yuugi agreed.

"So, what is this idea of yours?" Ryou asked.

"You guys are wiped out from having to put up with your Yamis everyday, am I right?"

"Mmm hmm." Ryou answered.

"You want a break from them, am I right?"

"Uh huh." Yuugi answered.

"Well, boys, I have found a solution for all of your problems."

"And what would that be?" Malik asked.

"I am going on a road trip in America and I am taking them with me."

"Are you crazy?" Malik asked.

"Yes I am, why do you ask?"

"You want to take the Yamis with you on a road trip?" Yuugi asked.

"I just said that."

"There are quite a few problems with that." Ryou said.

"There are?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes, Yuugi. There are."

"Here's one: Marik and Bakura are psychos. Even we, their hikaris, can't keep them under control." Malik said.

"Two: there are three of them and one of you." Yuugi said.

"Three: they are three guys and you are only one girl." Ryou said.

"Only one girl?" Ari asked angrily.

"You know what I mean."

"I know. If you're thinking they are going to try to seduce me or something, you really have nothing to worry about. I can handle three guys. Trust me, I have seven brothers and they were all jocks. Six of them joined the military right after they graduated from college. I can handle the three Yamis, who are not jocks or in the military."

"Are you sure?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, they were your brothers. Of course they wouldn't seduce you." Malik said.

"Did you ever see the show or read the manga Ayashi no Ceres?"

"Uh...no."

"Twin brother and sister are reincarnated. The brother's past life tries to have his way with the sister because the sister's past life is the brother's past life's wife."

"Uh...what?"

"Never mind. The point is: I can handle them."

"So, where are you planning on going?" Ryou asked trying to get disturbing images out of his head.

"The first stop is LA where my parents are. We'll go to Las Vegas, New Orleans, New York, Washington DC, places like that."

"How will you be traveling?"

"My minivan. It can hold eight people."

"What about from here to America?" Malik asked.

"Cruise ship."

"What?"

"Isn't that a bit expensive?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes, but not for me. I have a job and I've saved up a lot of money. At Christmas and other holidays I get money from my parents. And the owner of the cruise liner owes me a favor."

"Wow, I guess it really is who you know." Malik said.

"Are you sure you really wanna do this?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. I know that you three and your families are tired. Besides, it'll be more fun. I don't really like going on road trips by myself, anyways."

"You've driven around the country by yourself before?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes, but only once. All the other times it was with my family, mostly my dad."

"Oh, that's cool, I guess." Malik said.

"I would be scared to go on a road trip by myself." Yuugi said.

"It's not really that bad. It's fine if you know where you're going and how to get there."

"Well? What do you guys think?" Malik asked.

"I'm still a bit uneasy." Ryou said.

"We won't have to worry about losing another toaster for a while." Yuugi said.

"Well, I'll have to tell you about Marik's drugs."

"Well, Ryou?" Ari asked.

"*Sigh* I don't know. I'll be happy to be rid of him, but I'm still worried."

"Ryou, don't worry. I'll be able to handle them. I can take care of myself. Besides, worrying is bad for your skin."

"She's right." Malik said.

"Worrying is bad for your skin? I didn't know that." Yuugi said.

"No! Ari is a really responsible person."

"Well?" Ari asked starry-eyed. Ryou crossed his arms and looked down. He closed his eyes and nodded his head slightly.

"Let's go tell the Yamis."


	3. Chapter 3 Road Trip

Summary: Yami, Bakura, and Marik have completely worn their hikaris out. Luckily, a friend is there to help. She is going on a road trip in America and she wants the yamis to tag along. What happens when Bakura sets off fireworks at Arlington National Cemetery in Washington DC on the Fourth of July? When Marik nearly gets his head decapitated by a trolley in San Francisco. How about Mardi Gras in New Orleans? If you want to find out, you'll just have to read because I'm sure as hell not going to tell you.

A/N: Welcome back! Um, I'm glad someone got the Ayashi no Ceres reference. Anyway, on wit the story!

Chapter 3 Road Trip

"No way! I'm not helping you, Tomb Robber!" The Pharaoh yelled, still sitting on the couch. He was the only one who obeyed Ari's command.

"You had better get your royally-spoiled ass up here and help me drag Marik down there or else I'll slaughter your hikari!" Bakura growled.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Don't test me!"

"Hmph! Make the Pharaoh do everything!"

"Oh, hurry up, will ya'?"

"I'm coming!"

"Alright, you grab his left leg and I'll grab his right."

"Okay."

"Pull!" The Pharaoh and Bakura lifted Marik's legs and tried with all their might to pull him.

"It isn't working!" The Pharaoh grunted.

"Ra dammit, Malik! What the fuck are you feeding him?" Bakura snarled. They yanked and dragged him past the first step, causing him to hit his head on the step.

"Shouldn't we be pulling him by his arms? His head will hit the stairs." The Pharaoh asked.

"Why? He can't get any stupider."

"*Sigh* Right..." They pulled him down another step, but the Pharaoh lost his grip on Marik's leg. He pressed himself against the wall while Bakura leaned against the railing as Marik began sliding down the stairs. He hit the last stair and then landed sprawled out face-first on the floor.

"Bakura, what have you done this time?" Ryou asked.

"Bakura, did you kill him?" Malik asked.

"The idiot Pharaoh and I tried to drag him down the stairs because he was being his usual stupid self and kept electrocuting himself until he passed out. He was so fucking heavy, and the idiot Pharaoh let go of him and he slid down the stairs. No, I did not kill him."

"Pharaoh, you helped him?" Yuugi asked.

"I didn't want to, but the Tomb Robber said if I didn't help him he would kill you."

"Actually, I said I would slaughter him."

"He wouldn't really do anything like that to me." Yuugi said.

"Sure I would."

"Bakura, give me Stanley." Ryou said holding his hand out.

"No! Never!"

"Bakuraaaaaa!"

"*Hiss!*" Ryou just smacked him over the head and sat in the recliner.

"I'll get him." Malik said picking Marik up and propping him up against the sofa.

"There is no fucking way that Malik is stronger than I am." Bakura said.

"He's just had a lot of experience with this kind of situation." Ari said.

"At least someone agrees with me." Bakura said crossing his arms and glaring at Ryou. Ari ran her fingers through Bakura's hair and scratched behind his ears, nearly causing him to melt.

"Okay, sit down. There's something we need to talk about." Ari said taking a seat on the sofa. Bakura said down next to Ari and rested his head on her shoulder. She patted his head and looked at Ryou, who was shaking his head. "Okay. Yuugi, Ryou, Malik, and I have an idea that involves you three. Well, you two and the unconscious Yami down here." She said slightly jumping afterwards. "Never mind that last part. He's very conscious." She said when Marik wrapped his arms around her leg and leaned his head on her thigh.

"You two are so...have you no shame?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Nope." Marik answered.

"Oh quit denying it, idiot Pharaoh. You think she's a babe, too." Bakura said causing the Pharaoh to blush.

"*Sigh* It's times like these that I really wish I was a guy."

"You'd still make a hot guy." Marik said.

"Thank you, Marik." Ari said sarcastically.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that." Malik said slapping his forehead.

"So, what is this idea of yours?" The Pharaoh asked changing the subject.

"Well, you three have completely worn out your hikaris. They would like a break, and if you agree to this, you will go on a vacation." Ari answered.

"Vacation?"

"Yes. I'm going on a road trip in America and I want you three to come with me."

"Are you serious?"

"Does this look unserious to you?" Ari asked pointing at her face.

"Er...no?"

"Correct answer."

"So, we're going on a vacation with you?" Bakura asked.

"Pretty much."

"Jackpot!" He yelled giving Marik a high-five.

"I'm still uneasy about this." Ryou said after witnessing his yami's behavior.

"Oh, don't be such a sour puss."

"How long will this trip be? How will we be getting around?" The Pharaoh asked.

"No idea. Walking, bullet train, airplane, cruise ship, minivan, cruise ship, airplane, bullet train, walking. In that order."

"So, what all do we need to bring?" Bakura asked.

"Um...every outfit you own, unless you have no problem with wearing an outfit more than once. A lot of money, if needed, all of your money. I will pay for most things, but not everything. Swim trunks, unless you wear a Speedo, and I'm praying that neither of you do.

"Toiletries: tooth brush and tooth paste, please. Comb or brush. I'm guessing brush since you guys have so much hair. Deodorant, please. No bad odor. Sun screen is optional since I'll be bringing some. Stuff for sleeping: pillows, blankets, stuffed animals if you must. Stuff you might want to eat in the car. Make sure it's edible and clean. I don't want a lot of messes, if any, in my car.

"Any DVDs or movies. I'll be bringing my collection. There's a DVD player in my car and a TV that gets digital cable. Video games. I have a game station in there, too. Actually, I have a lot of things in my car because my car is very big. Anything to entertain yourselves. Please, nothing erotic. Prescription drugs only. I don't want any vomiting or hangovers in my car. I believe that's all I can think of."

"Ooo! Ooo! I have a question! Pick me!" Marik said waving his arm and looking genki.

"Yes, Marik?"

"When do we leave?"

"In one month."

"You guys are leaving on New Years?" Ryou asked.

"Of course. I wanna make it to New Orleans by Mardi Gras."

"Okay."

"Well, actually, we'll be leaving after Sanga-Nichi. (1) We'll leave the fourth."

"Oh."

"Just so you can spend New Years together before we leave for the trip."

"Great...we get to spend New Years with our griping hikaris." Bakura said.

"Yeah..." Marik said in agreement.

"It's not that bad. Just as long as you don't blow up another toaster."

"Or set another bird on fire in the kitchen."

"Or accidentally forget to take your pills."

"*Sigh* Yes. This should be a fun trip." Ari said smiling.

Sanga-Nichi is the first 3 days of January.


	4. Chapter 4 The Adventure Begins

Summary: Yami, Bakura, and Marik have completely worn their hikaris out. Luckily, a friend is there to help. She is going on a road trip in America and she wants the yamis to tag along. What happens when Bakura sets off fireworks at Arlington National Cemetery in Washington DC on the Fourth of July? When Marik nearly gets his head decapitated by a trolley in San Francisco. How about Mardi Gras in New Orleans? If you want to find out, you'll just have to read because I'm sure as hell not going to tell you.

A/N: Hello, I'm back! I'm excited right now because I'm about to head over to my friend's house to stay over night. I don't wanna say "sleep over" because that sounds girly. I don't hang out with my friends much because I don't have a life. ;A; Yeah, just read the chapter. Oh yeah, the diamonds thing is a Ron White joke, and the thing Ryou says about not being religious is a line from the movie "The Bird Cage."

Chapter 4 The Adventure Begins

_January 3rd_

_Kame game shop..._

"Pharaoh, are you done packing yet?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes."

"How much clothing did you pack?"

"As much as Ari said. Seven outfits. One for each day of the week because we'll be able to use the hotel washing machines."

"At least you listened. I don't know about Bakura and Marik, though. Hopefully Ryou and Malik told them. Then again, they probably didn't listen to them, either."

"I'm not worried. I don't care what they do. If they want to screw everything up, let them."

"Wow, Pharaoh. I've never heard you talk like that."

"Yuugi, are you really that anxious for me to leave for who-knows-how-long?"

"Naw. It's not like that at all. The only problem I have with you is your relationship with toasters. I think it will be better for us to be separated for a while. Do you agree?"

"Yeah. I suppose."

"You should go to sleep. You've got a long day tomorrow."

"Alright. Good night, Yuugi."

"G'night, Pharaoh."

_Ryou's house..._

"Bakura, are you finished packing yet?"

"I would be, but you keep asking me every two fucking minutes!" The white-haired yami growled.

"You need to hurry up!"

"Maybe I should give you some diamonds! Then you'll be quiet for a few minutes!"

"Stop getting distracted!"

"Stop bitching!"

"Don't talk to me in that tone or else I won't let you take Stanley with you."

"*Sigh* Yes, Ryoukins."

_Malik's house..._

"Marik, did you take your medicine?"

"Yes."

"Did you pack your medications?"

"Yes."

"All of them?"

"Yes."

"Did you pack enough clothing?"

"*Sigh* Yes, Mother."

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Well, technically speaking, you are my mom. You did create me, after all."

"Marik, don't technically speak. It's just creepy."

"Yes, Mo-,"

"And don't call me Mom. I didn't give birth to you, I just created you when I was pissed off."

"When you were on your period?"

"No. Isis is the only one in this house who suffers from PMS."

"It's scary, too."

"Well, you're the main one who provokes her mood swings."

"I don't care."

"Of course you don't. I'll leave you to your packing."

"Okay."

"Night, Marik."

"Night, Mom."

"Argh!"

_At Ari's house..._

"Uh huh. Yeah. We're flying to Chiba and heading over by ship. We should be there by the end of the week. Um...maybe around five or six days. It depends on how many stops there are. Yeah. I'll call you guys tomorrow. Okay. Talk to you tomorrow. Okay. Bye, Dad." Ari walked over to the sofa and sat down. She leaned forward and rubbed her temples. "Well, the journey starts tomorrow. I'd better make with the Zs." She said setting her alarm and then falling asleep.

_January 4th_

_Domino Square..._

"Taxiiiiii!" Ari yelled waving her arm in the air. A taxi pulled to a stop at the curb and they all loaded their baggage in the trunk. Each of them had three bags, so they wouldn't have too much of a problem at the train station.

"Where are you headed?" The driver asked.

"Domino Station."

"Alright."

"I'll be there in a minute. You three sit in the back."

"I don't wanna sit next to the idiot Pharaoh." Bakura whined.

"It'll only be for a while. You'll be able to handle it." Ari said.

"We'll be wishing you the best of luck." Ryou said.

"Aw. Thanks guys. You really don't need to do that."

"Yes we do." Yuugi said.

"You need all the luck you can get." Malik said.

"Don't worry about a thing."

"*Sigh* Okay."

"We'll keep in contact everyday."

"Okay." Ryou said.

"I gotta go. Talk to ya' later." Ari said stepping into the cab and sitting in the front seat.

"Bye." Yuugi said. Ari smiled at them and then closed the door. The three hikaris watched nervously as the cab drove away.

"Well, there's not much that we can do, now." Malik said.

"We'll just have to hope for the best." Yuugi said.

"I'm not religious, but if you could make this go smoothly, I would really appreciate it." Ryou said looking up at the sky, hoping God was listening to his request.

_Chiba Airport..._

"*Sigh* C'mon, Pharaoh. Just place your Puzzle into the basket. I promise nobody, mainly Bakura, will steal it." Ari said. The three yamis were having some difficulties at the metal detectors. The Pharaoh hesitantly placed his Sennen Puzzle in the basket and walked through the detector. He set it off because of all the bracelets and junk he was wearing.

"Why me?" The Pharaoh whimpered.

Bakura and Marik burst out laughing. They walked through with no problems. Bakura was just worried about Stanley. They got rid of their luggage and sat at the designated gate to wait for their plane to arrive.

After an hour and a half, much to Bakura's distaste, their plane finally landed and they boarded. They sat in the first-class section with Bakura and Marik across from the Pharaoh and Ari. The plane ride went somewhat smoothly until the stewardess came around with the drinks.

"What do you mean I have to pay for any alcoholic beverage?" Bakura growled.

"That's bullshit!" Marik yelled.

"I'm sorry, sirs. That's just how it is."

"Don't mind them, Kimiko-chan. The white-haired one has never flown on a plane and the blonde just isn't smart. I'll pay for their drinks."

"Okay, Ari-kun." The stewardess said taking the two yamis' orders. "What about you?" She asked the Pharaoh.

"Just some water."

"Okay. The usual, Ari-kun?"

"But of course. I have to have my A&W."

"Okay. Coming right up." She said walking away to take the other passengers' orders.

"Just how many people do you know?" The Pharaoh asked.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret." Ari said placing her index finger over her lips. The next couple of hours went okay, except for the fact that Bakura and Marik kept having to use the bathroom on account that they had six shots of booze. After returning from their twenty-third visit, they were unable to move. After their unpleasant experience, they fell asleep.

The Pharaoh was in a much better mood after they had fallen asleep. He was getting dizzy because he kept watching them run back and forth between the bathroom and their seats.

Ari and the stewardess, Kimiko, were swapping stories about what they had been up to since the last time they had seen each other four years earlier. After an hour delay, the airplane finally landed at the Chiba Airport and they exited the plane. Ari knew that this was just the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5 Cruisin' for a Bruisin'

Summary: Yami, Bakura, and Marik have completely worn their hikaris out. Luckily, a friend is there to help. She is going on a road trip in America and she wants the yamis to tag along. What happens when Bakura sets off fireworks at Arlington National Cemetery in Washington DC on the Fourth of July? When Marik nearly gets his head decapitated by a trolley in San Francisco. How about Mardi Gras in New Orleans? If you want to find out, you'll just have to read because I'm sure as hell not going to tell you.

A/N: Okay I fixed the part at the end where it says they landed at the LA airport. It was supposed to be the Chiba airport. I dunno what airports they have in Chiba, Japan, but I'm just goin' wit the flow. The lost luggage part is a Bill Engvall joke.

Chapter 5 Cruisin' for a Bruisin'

Ari and the yamis were grabbing their luggage when Marik got his cape stuck in the conveyor belt. It took the airport security about a half hour to pry Marik lose, leaving the psychotic yami even more scarred than he was before.

To make things worse, Bakura's luggage was missing. The white-haired Tomb Robber stomped over to Lost Luggage to see, much to his distaste, the lady working there was in a strangely good mood. Strange because there is no such thing as "having a good day" working at Lost Luggage.

"Welcome to Lost Luggage! What do you need help with?" She asked in a perky tone of voice. (Shudders)

"Um, excuse me. Did you just ask me, 'what do you need help with'?"

"Yes! Sir, have you lost your luggage?"

"Hmm, I dunno. Maybe. What other reason would there possibly be if I didn't lose my luggage?"

"So, you did lose your luggage?

"Yes!"

"Sir, has your plane landed yet?"

"No, princess. I'm having an out-of-body experience. Just came to check on it."

"Well, sir, if your plane hasn't landed,"

"You are such a fucktard! Yes, I fucking lost my luggage! Yes, my plane has landed!"

Well, after an hour of complete misunderstandings from "The Queen of Stupid" and death threats from the Tomb Robber, Bakura finally managed to retrieve his missing luggage. Once they exited the airport, they called a shuttle that drove them all the way to the port where their cruise ship would be docking.

A couple of hours later, everyone boarded the ship. After learning what to do if the ship were to sink, Ari scolded and the Pharaoh lectured Bakura and Marik because they had fallen asleep and made the captain have to yell because of their snoring. Ari was just worried because Bakura and Marik lived in Egypt which was all sand. They didn't know much about the ocean. Well, the Pharaoh lived in Egypt, too, but he can't remember anything and he listened. Bakura would just scowl and convince Ari that the ship wasn't going to sink, and Marik would cross his arms and nod in agreement.

When they got to their suite, the fights had only begun. Apparently, the Pharaoh had taken the bed that Marik wanted. Neither the Pharaoh or Marik wanted to share a room, but they both liked that particular bed. The Pharaoh because it was comfortable and Marik because it was the bounciest and he wanted to piss off their neighbors downstairs. In the end, the Pharaoh got the bed and Marik got to sleep in the same room with Ari, which suited him quite fine. Bakura was quietly steaming, but he got the bed in the livingroom and the TV all to himself.

After unpacking, they decided to go to the pool. Okay, not really. Actually, Bakura and Marik decided they would all go to the pool. The Pharaoh didn't want to, but Marik threatened to chop his hair off with the Sennen Rod and Bakura threatened to auction it on the internet.

So, now they are all at the pool. Marik immediately did a cannon ball, big splash included. He nearly drowned some of the kids and got slaps from the mothers. One even squirted sun screen in his eyes. He went completely psycho, if he wasn't already, and was about to stab her eyes out with the Sennen Rod, but Ari restrained him and told him to just put on his own sun screen. He told the Pharaoh to get his back for him, but he refused. In the end, Ari ended up doing it. Bakura actually wished he had stuff carved into his back.

"Come on, you guys. Let's do something." Ari said.

"We are doing something." The Pharaoh said flipping onto his stomach.

"Ooo. Tanning. That's real productive."

"Well, I'm not having any problems with it."

"That's because you're a pansy." Marik said.

"And an idiot." Bakura added.

"Marik doesn't need to be tanning at all. And you two used to be tan."

"I know. It looks sexy, doesn't it?" Marik said.

"That aside...let's do something."

"Like what?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah, what?" Marik asked.

"Would you quit copying me?"

"I'm not copying you."

"I know. Let's play volleyball." Ari interjected.

"Volleyball?" Bakura asked.

"That game is for girls." Marik said.

"Good. Then you should have no problem with playing it." Ari said.

"Uh, Marik?" Bakura said.

"Yeah?"

"She just insulted you."

"She did?"

"Yeah. She called you a girl."

"Oh. Right. *Clears throat* How dare you call me a girl! I am so not a girl! You should be

ashamed of yourself!"

"Uh..."

"Wow...that was just sad." Ari said.

"Yeah." The Pharaoh agreed.

"Well, that aside. Let's play!"

"Play? Okay." Bakura said smugly.

"Volleyball, stupid." Bakura's bottom lip started quivering. "Aww. I'm sorry, Kura." Ari said hugging him. His face instantly changed into a smirk. He gave Marik a thumbs-up, who returned it. The Pharaoh just rolled his eyes.

"Okay. We'll do it. Come on, idiot Pharaoh. We're playing volleyball." Bakura said.

"I refuse to get involved with your pointless shenanigans."

"Too bad." Marik said pulling him up and dragging him into the pool."

"Yay!" Ari said happily. She "eeped" when Bakura picked her up bridal-style and carried her into the pool.

"This is your stop." Bakura said forcing a smile.

"Thanks, Bakura." She said ruffling his hair.

"Oh, quit scowling, Marik. She rubbed sun screen on your back and you're sharing a room with her."

"True."

"Okay, Pharaoh, you're on my team." Ari said.

"Aww. No way." Marik stammered.

"The good thing is we'll be able to beat the idiot Pharaoh to a pulp." Bakura said.

"Good plan."

"Boys, it won't be that easy. You've forgotten, I'm the team captain at school." Ari said. Now it was the Pharaoh's turn to smirk.

"Shit." Bakura said. Marik didn't say anything.

"Let's start. My serve." Ari said. The ball went over the net and Marik spiked it, hitting the Pharaoh square in the face and caused him to fall backwards.

"How the mighty have fallen." Marik said. Bakura snickered.

"Well, it looks like this won't be a real game." Ari said. "Oh well. I'm still not going to hold back."

"Come on, idiot Pharaoh. Send it over!" Bakura said.

"Yeah. We're waiting." The Pharaoh served and Bakura hit it back. Ari spiked it and hit Marik in the stomach and he went down under the water. Ari and the Pharaoh gave each other a double high-five. Unfortunately, the game had to end because all three had to pull Marik up out of the water because he was so heavy. In the end, they all had fun, except Marik who was unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6 Feeding Frenzy!

Summary: Yami, Bakura, and Marik have completely warn their hikaris out. Luckily, a friend is there to help. She is going on a road trip in America and she wants the yamis to tag along. What happens when Bakura sets off fireworks at Arlington National Cemetery in Washington DC on the Fourth of July? When Marik nearly gets his head decapitated by a trolley in San Francisco. How about Mardi Gras in New Orleans? If you want to find out, you'll just have to read because I'm sure as hell not going to tell you.

A/N: Hello! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I'm busy with JROTC, so I didn't have much time to write this chapter. And yes, Marik does spend most of his time unconscious. The whole thing about their waiter is from when I went on a cruise to the Caribbean. Our waiter's name was Ian. He was really cool. The part with hiding the pill in a piece of cheese is a Ron White joke. Anyway, that's all I've got to say about this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Back at the suite, Bakura and Marik, who had regained consciousness, took Ari's clothes while she was taking a shower. She came out of the bathroom with her towel wrapped around her.

"Bakuraaaa! Mariiiik! Return my clothes before I neuter you!"

"Shit! Here you go!" Bakura said throwing them at her.

Marik locked himself in their room and Bakura hid under his blanket. She went back in the bathroom and came out a few minutes later. She yanked Bakura's blanket off him and tried to open the door to hers and Marik's room. She ended up having to kick the door down.

"You could have used a screwdriver to pull the door off the hinges, you know." The Pharaoh said.

"I know, but that would have taken too long. I'm starving and I wanna eat now."

"You didn't eat any airplane peanuts?"

"No. They always give you peanuts that have been expired for over a month. Besides, Marik ate all of them, the wrappers, too."

"Oh yeah."

"Come on, we're going to dinner! Hurry up and get dressed!" They left their suite ten minutes later and went into the banquet room. Their waiter was from the Caribbean and when he brought their food, he had it balanced on his head. While they were eating, the spotlights on the stage turned on and the room went quiet.

"Whoa. Now, this is what I call entertainment." Bakura said.

"Geishas." Marik said. (This is a Japanese cruise liner.)

"It's a dinner theater."

"Oh my Ra. You two are hopeless." The Pharaoh said.

"You should be up there, Ari." Marik said.

"Yeah. You would make a great geisha. A lot sexier than those ones." Bakura said in agreement. Ari glared at them and hit him and Marik over the head with her chopsticks.

After dinner, they, well, Ari and the Pharaoh, thanked Ian, their waiter. Bakura and Marik were banned from talking for the rest of the day. They got back to their suite and turned in for the night. At about 3am, Ari woke when she heard a loud noise. She looked over at Marik, who was snoring and had drool coming out of his mouth. She took in a deep breath.

"Marik! You're snoring! Turn on your stomach!" He didn't move. "Marik! Wake up!" No response. Ari grabbed a pillow and threw it at his head. He was still snoring. Ari grabbed her pillow and covered it over her face. The next morning, she looked like a zombie.

"Ari, what's up? Are you alright?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Yeah. You look terrible." Bakura said.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Really? I slept like a rock." Marik said.

"I know. You're the reason I couldn't sleep."

"Me?" Marik asked innocently.

"Yes, you. You were snoring all night."

"Oh. Why didn't you try and wake me? It's not like I was going to attack you."

"I did. I yelled at you twice and even threw a pillow at you."

"Wow, Marik, you do sleep like a rock." Bakura said.

"I guess so."

"Come on, Marik. Take your medicine."

"Aww. But it tastes like shit."

"You know what shit tastes like?" Bakura asked.

"I had some free time."

"Too bad. Take it."

Well, getting Marik to take his medication was harder than Ari thought it would be. It was such a challenge that she had to have Bakura restrain him. Whenever she got the pill in his mouth, she could never get it down his throat because he would just spit it out. In the end, she had to hide it in a piece of cheese.

"Okay, now that that's done, lets go eat breakfast."

When they sat down at their table with their food, Ari thought everything was going to go smoothly since it was so early in the morning and because Marik took his pill, which she had no idea what it was for. And she was wrong.

"Pancaaaakes!" Marik yelled.

"Baaaacon!" Bakura shouted. Ari stared in awe as the two yamis gobbled down their food, running back and forth with more servings. No wonder Malik and Ryou were so tired.

"Uh..." Ari was lost for words.

"This is so embarrassing." The Pharaoh said slapping his forehead.

Well, as it turned out, the reason why Bakura and Marik were eating so much, besides the fact that they were hungry, was because they were having a competition to see who could eat the most. Whomever the victor was, they would get to spend some "quality time" with Ari. The game ended early because Ari refused to participate. This left the two yamis disappointed and very fat.


	7. Chapter 7 Back Home & On the Road

Summary: Yami, Bakura, and Marik have completely worn their hikaris out. Luckily, a friend is there to help. She is going on a road trip in America and she wants the yamis to tag along. What happens when Bakura sets off fireworks at Arlington National Cemetery in Washington DC on the Fourth of July? When Marik nearly gets his head decapitated by a trolley in San Francisco. How about Mardi Gras in New Orleans? If you want to find out, you'll just have to read because I'm sure as hell not going to tell you.

A/N: OMG I am soooooooooooooo sorry you guys! When was the last time I updated? Like a year ago? Naw it was MORE than a year ago! I feel so bad. And I wasn't even having writer's block! Okay, I was for a while. I wrote this chapter probably 3 times, and I didn't like the results. I lost this version, and I was just looking through a box of crap I have in my room, and I found it in there. I have no idea what it was doing in there, but there it was. I wasn't finished, though, but I finished it on the computer. And I've just been busy with school, JROTC, orchestra (which I dropped out of because I hate the teacher's guts, the ground she walks on, and the air she breathes), and other stuffs.

And I had just sorta tossed this story aside because I had been wanting to start writing my first book. I had been creating characters, and then another idea for a book popped into my head. And then another idea. And then another. So now I have like 4 book ideas flying around through my head right now. It's crazy!

And I have been reading this story at school during lunch numerous times. I would actually get on the school computers, get on this website, and read my story. And I'm amazed that I never realized this before, but I made a bunch of mistakes! Not only a couple grammar and spelling, but other MAJOR mistakes. And it's not just the whole airport thing. Don't you think it's strange that in chapter 5 they're going swimming on a cruise ship... in January? And I realize these things NOW. It's crazy stuffs. So heed my advice: if you write stories, re-read them and check and make sure that you don't make elementary mistakes like I did, because it's quite embarrassing after you notice them. Anyway, this chapter is for BakurasQueen because she asked me to keep writing this story (although I have a feeling that this will happen a lot in the future...). Not only that, she favorited this story and me! I feel loved! XD Oh, and the conversation that Ari's dad has with the Yamis is a Bill Engvall joke.

Chapter 7 Back Home & On the Road

"Ahh... it's good to be home." Ari said inhaling deeply.

"You live here? This place is HUGE!" Bakura said, opening his arms wide.

"Yeah." Marik agreed.

"Well, of course it's big. My parents work and all of my brothers, except for one, are in the military."

"Ari! You're back!" A young boy with brown hair and innocent blue eyes yelled latching onto his sister.

"Hey, squirt. It's good to see you. This is my younger brother, Nathan. He's twelve."

"Ari, welcome home!" A woman in her mid-thirties said waving in the doorway. She had wavy red hair and emerald-green eyes.

"Mom! Hey!" Ari said hugging her mother.

"Marik, what is wrong with you?" Yami asked when he looked over at the Egyptian who was wiping a tear from his eyes.

"I wish I could d-do that with m-my mom, bu-but I would g-get slapped."

"Marik, your mother is dead." Bakura said rolling his eyes."

"Nuh-uh, Bakura! Malik isn't DEAD!" Marik yelled with his hands on his hips.

"Well, Malik would technically be his mother." Bakura said bringing his index finger to his chin in a thinking manner.

"I don't even wanna think about that." Yami said grimacing.

"Guys! Come on! We're going inside! And no stealing anything Bakura!" Ari yelled.

"Dad, Ari's here."

"Hey, kiddo." A tall man with brown hair and brown eyes said sternly. He was in his late thirties and stood at around 6' 5".

"That's her dad?" Marik whispered to no one in particular.

"Damn..." Bakura said.

"So, are these your traveling companions?" Her mother asked.

"Yes. Mom, Dad, Nathan, these are Yami, Marik, and Bakura. They all go to school with me."

"This guy's in high school? Did he skip a grade or is he naturally this short?"

"He's a midget." Bakura said smugly.

"I am not a midget!"

"Anyway, are the others here?" Ari asked holding her brother in an angry headlock.

"No. They're still overseas. They really did want to be here." Ari's mother answered.

"Oh, okay. Good for them."

"How long will you be here?"

"We'll just be loading everything into my van and then we'll be leaving."

"Aww. You're not staying the night?" Nathan asked rubbing his abused neck.

"Sorry, but no. We need to leave as soon as we can."

"But you just got here." Nathan said pouting.

"That pout of yours won't work. I have grown immune to it. I'll call you every day and ask you how you're doing. Okay?"

"Alright."

"Okay, we're heading out."

"Take these. I made you some snacks to take with you."

"Thanks, Mom. Yami, I'm entrusting you with these because Bakura and Marik will eat them all."

"Sure."

"You wouldn't happen to have a booster seat, by any chance, would you?" Bakura asked.

"Umm, yes. What for?" Her mother asked.

"Yami still hasn't reached the height limit for normal seats, so we'll be needing it."

"Bakura, shut it!" Yelled a steaming Pharaoh.

"What? I was only taking everyone's safety into consideration."

"Well, what about Marik?"

"What about him?"

"Yeah, what about him? Er... me?"

"Marik won't be allowed to sit in the front seat because he's still not old enough. You have to be twelve don't you? Let's see, you are how old again? Oh yeah... six?"

"Oh, just wait until I get my hands on you, you smug son of a bitch!" Marik yelled clawing at the Pharaoh while being restrained by Bakura.

"Marik, calm yourself. We can get him in his sleep." Bakura whispered in his ear, automatically resulting in Marik jerking to a stop, his arms and legs falling limp like a rag-doll.

"Fair enough."

"Boys, come 'ere." Ari's dad said pulling all three into him with his arm.

"Yes?" Yami asked.

"Boys, look at me. You see that little girl over there? That's my only little girl. She's my life. Now if you have any thoughts about huggin' or kissin', you remember these words, boys: I have no problem with going back to prison." All three guys gulped in unison.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Ari asked with her arms crossed.

"Guy talk."

"Uh huh. Well, come on, you three. Let's go before my dad asks to hear your sap stories."

"Have a safe trip." Ari's mom said.

"I will."

"Oh yeah, Ari? Could you do me a favor? When you see the guys, tell 'em I said 'Hey'."

"Sure, Dad."

"Are you talking about those truck drivers?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure she'll see them?"

"They're always there."

"Okay. Bye, hun."

"I'll call you guys later."

"Remember what I said, boys." The three yamis jerked their heads away from her dad.

They were finally at ease when they lost sight of the large house.

"Don't worry. My dad's like that to all of my guy friends. So, do you guys wanna watch something? You can just look in the compartment and pick out something you like. You won't be able to see anything, Yami. Unless you wanna sit in the back seat with them."

"I'm fine up here."

"You have hentai?" Marik blurted out.

"I have seven brothers."

"The twelve-year-old watches it?"

"He's a guy, of course he does."

"Yeah, I'm definitely staying up here." Yami said.

"Good. You can be my navigator."

"Your what?"

"You look at the map and tell me where things are when I ask you for them."

"Oh, okay."

"Just make sure you hold the map the right way, Pharaoh." Bakura said.

"If you guys are gonna watch those hentais, wear headphones so we don't have to hear it; keep your mouths shut; and try to hold it until we get to a rest stop." Ari said in a sarcastic about 3 hours, someone finally broke the silence: a certain tomb robber.

"I'm hungry. When are we stopping for lunch?"

"Bakura, look out the window and tell me what you see."

"Uh... mountains."

"That's right. We are in the middle of nowhere. Where could we possibly stop to eat lunch?"

"Meh..."

"We have food. Eat it. Just don't eat it all or else I'll kill you."

"The idiot Pharaoh has it."

"Yami, give them my mom's snacks."

"Okay. Do you need anything else?"

"Nope."

"I just feel like I haven't been doing my job. I haven't told you where to go."

"Your job is to be the only one who isn't an asshole. Being my navigator is a way to kill time."

"But before you said my job was to be your navigator."

"Pharaoh, stop being so technical."

"Yeah. Look where your 'technical nature' got you." Bakura said.

"I'm going to regret this: where did it get me?"

"Stuck with us." Marik was around 9:00 when they finally stopped. A/N: they had bathroom breaks, don't worry. I'm not that cruel.

Ari got out of the car and dialed her parents' number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bro. How are you?"

"Ari! Where are you?"

"About fifteen minutes from San Jose. We're parked in a Wal-Mart parking lot where we'll stay the night."

"Where are you headed?"

"We're on our way to San Fran."

"Cool. I'll let you talk to Mom and Dad."

"Okay."

"Ari?"

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey, sweetie. How are things going so far?"

"They're going fine."

"Where are you now?"

"We're about fifteen minutes from San Jose"

"Okay. Where are you spending the night?"

"We're in a Wal-Mart parking lot right now. We're gonna sleep in the car. The guys don't know it yet."

"I see. Where's your first stop?"

"San Fran."

"Oh, okay. Well, I hope you enjoy your visit."

"I know I will. I'm sure the guys will like the trollies." (Hint, hint)

"Yes. That was always your favorite part when you were little."

"Yeah I know. They like your snacks, by the way. I told them that I'd kill them if they ate them all today, though. We need them still. Of course I could always go into the Wal-Mart and buy stuff."

"I'm glad to hear that they like my food. I always knew I was a good cook."

"You and your ego."

"I'll let you talk to your father." Ari could just see her mother's pout on the other line.

"Okay. Bye, Mom."

"Bye, sweetie. Here's your father." "Hey, kiddo."

"Hi, Dad."

"Where are you?"

"About fifteen minutes from San Jose."

"Ahh, okay. Are those boys behaving?"

"Yes. You don't have to worry, Dad."

"Just making sure. So where are you staying tonight?"

"In a Wal-Mart parking lot. We're sleeping in the car, but the guys don't know yet."

"That'll be a shock."

"Yeah, I know. Especially for Bakura."

"Who's Bakura again? Was he the girly-lookin' one?"

"Yeah. That's the one."

"Okay. Well, I'll let you go and break the bad news to the boys. Hehehe."

"Okay. Bye, Dad."

"Bye."When Ari walked back over she saw Marik, who looked like he was having a crisis, Bakura watching him boredly, and Yami still sitting in the car wanting nothing to do with it. Ari just couldn't help herself.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Marik has to go to the bathroom." Bakura stated.

"I gotta go potty! Real bad!" Marik yelled tugging on Ari's sleeve.

"Okay, everyone. We're all going potty. Let's go." Ari said taking Marik's hand.

Obviously Yami heard her because he got out of the car and started following her.

"But I don't have to go." Bakura said.

"YOU'RE GOING POTTY!" Ari shouted.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Bakura squeaked.

"And bring some money with you in case you wanna buy a soda or something while we're inside. No alcohol or else your ass is mine."

"I wouldn't mind that..." Bakura muttered under his everyone went potty... er... to the bathroom, they returned to the car with their stuff. Ari bought a Barq's rootbeer, a dark chocolate Hershey bar, and mint gum, because she knew they'd need it, as well as ear plugs; Yami bought a Mountain Dew; Bakura bought two Dr. Peppers, a Lucas, Hot Cheetos, and Beef Jerky; and Marik bought a Cherry Coke, Funyuns, sour Skittles, and Nerds. Ari knew it would be a while before those two would fall asleep.

"Okay, so what hotel are we staying at?" Bakura asked when they got back to the car.

"What hotel?" Ari asked.

"What do you mean 'What hotel'?" Marik asked.

"Just what I said."

"You mean we're staying here?" Bakura asked.

"Uh... yeah."

"You mean, like, the Wal-Mart people are gonna let us rent out the bedding section of their store, right?" Marik asked, receiving annoyed glares from the others.

"Yeah, that's it exactly, Marik." Bakura said sarcastically.

"Where are we staying?" Yami asked.

"In the van, of course."

"'Of course' she says." Bakura muttered under his breath.

"We're sleeping in the car? That's bullshit!" Marik yelled.

"It's free." Ari said raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, so who's sleeping where?" Bakura asked.

"Well, I'm sleeping in the driver's seat of course. And the other three spots will be decided by doing 'Rock-Paper-Scissors'."

"Are you serious?"

"Does this look unserious?" Ari asked pointing at her face.

"Uh... no?"

"Correct answer. The loser out of the three of you sleeps in the front seat."

"Rock... paper... scissors!" Yami and Bakura had scissors while Marik had paper. Marik had his fists clenched at his sides and his teeth were grinding together.

"Aww don't fret, Marik. You'll be uncomfortable, but you'll be next to Ari." Bakura said.

"Oh yeah."

"Yes, but if you try anything, I swear to fish I will murder you."

"Meep!"

"The loser has to sleep in the middle."

"What's so bad about that?" Yami asked.

"The middle seat's shorter since it only seats two people, while the back seat seats three."

"Oh."

"Looks like it's just you and me, Pharaoh."

"Yes."

"Rock... paper... scissors!" Yami had rock and Bakura had scissors again.

"Dammit!"

"I even own at 'Rock-Paper-Scissors'." Yami said smirking. Ari just rolled her eyes.

"We're leaving at 7:00. I'll wake you to go pot... I mean go to the bathroom, and go buy something if you want. If you have to get up in the middle of the night, the Wal-Mart is open 24 hours. Just let me know you're leaving and hurry up. No pranking each other. And here's a stick of gum for each of you, because I know that by tomorrow your breath will be rancid. Especially you two. And be sure to get rid of it before you go to sleep. I don't want to have to cut any hair. Good night all."


	8. Yeeeeeaaaaaahhh

Hello readers. Or reader. Or whatever. So, it's been quite a while since I last updated this story. I'm not being lazy (okay, yes I am), but I've been focusing on another story that is NOT a fanfiction. That, and college has taken over my life, which can't be helped. So it's a story that features the OC's from The Palace's New Residents. So check those out if you ever get bored (Palace is 29 chapters, so it'll keep you busy).

At the moment I have the first draft of my book finished and I'm mostly editing and adding scenery/descriptions, but I'll be uploading this story on fiction press . com. (obviously remove the spaces because this site is so douchey about that). Slowly, because I want to see if anyone actually reads it. The story is sci-fi, Adventure (?), M, and called "Dea Ex Machina" if that's any help... And I'm sorry if I've disappointed you guys. I'm sure I have. ;A;

But yeah, the next time I update this story will probably be when I'm like 70. But D.E.M. is more important to be honest (as well as school orz). I can't earn moneys from my fanfics and can't publish them. Please don't hate meeeeee! /wrists

EDIT: People keep favoriting this story but never comment! WHY DO THEY LIKE IT SO MUCH? And I've already said that I'm "abandoning" it…gosh.


End file.
